Don't Change
by Wiccan98
Summary: Dean broke Ginny's heart. Who will be there to comfort her? Pure fluff. Please read and review, the fic is better than the summary. Idea taken from a episode of Zoey 101.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Change**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

_**A/N; **__I hope by posting this it will tide over the readers of 'Stolen Memories' until I can get my brain working enough to finish the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Ginny ran as fast as her legs would allow, the storm raged around her but she didn't care. Lightning broke open the dark stormy sky revealing Ginny's flushed cheeks and red eyes, her tears were mixed with the rain and the sound of her cries were drowned out by the deafening cracks of thunder.

Ginny slipped on the wet grass and feel to her knees, the dress she was wearing was now covered in mud and grass stains but she barely noticed. Slowly she got to her feet as another bolt of lightning ripped through the sky lighting up the silhouette of the castle. She felt defeated everything she had done in the last few hours had been for nothing. With tears still streaming down her face Ginny slowly walked up towards the castle she didn't actually make it in though, as soon as her feet touched the stone steps Ginny collapsed crying harder than ever.

How could he do this to her? Leave her? For that little... that little slut! Looking down at her short pathetic dress and dirty knees Ginny tried in vain to wipe the mud away only causing it to spread. The rain was still pouring down; the sound of it pounding in her ears Ginny looked out into the storm and thought about how she ended up here.

"A break huh?" Ginny wanted to smack the boy standing in front of her, instead she balled her fists and counted to ten in her head to try and calm herself.

"Look Ginny I'm sorry." Dean looked sincerely upset. "I didn't know how to tell you..."

"So instead you tell me you want to _take a break _meanwhile you were seeing _her-" _She pointed at Parvati who shifted uncomfortably. "behind my back?!"

"I didn't want to hurt you..." Dean was looking everywhere but Ginny's face.

"Right." She scoffed. "Because finding out this way is _so_ much easier."

Without another word Ginny stormed up to her dorm.

"What are you looking at?" Dean yelled at the spectators in the common room who had been watching the spectacle with great interest.

"Ginny?" Hermione said gently quietly stepping into the younger girl's dorm.

"I can't believe it." Ginny mumbled into her pillow.

"Oh Gin." Hermione rushed over to her friend and began rubbing her back soothingly.

"Why would he leave me for _her_?" Ginny spat bitterly unable to bring herself to speak Parvati's name.

"Well..." Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She never thought she'd have to comfort someone after dealing with something as big as this. "Some guys like girls that dress that way." It was all she could think of.

"Why though?"

"Because boys are stupid." Hermione shrugged.

Ginny laughed weakly.

"Thanks 'Mione but I just want to be left alone right now."

"Of course, I'm always here though." The older girl smiled and nodded before getting up and leaving Ginny to be with her misery.

Ginny sat up and looked around her dorm. Her trunk lay open at the foot of her bed, having nothing better to do Ginny shimmied down to the end of her bed and started rummaging through her trunk. If Parvati; that slutty type of girl was what Dean wanted then that was the type of girl he'd get.

Ginny felt mildly foolish as she walked down the halls in her small skimpy green dress and strappy high heels. Her hair had a ridiculous number of potions in it and her skink felt thick and heavy from the amount of makeup that was covering it. But her new look seemed to have the effect she intended, as she walked down the corridors the heads that turned and the stares she received brought a small smile to her face.

"Hey Dean." Ginny said huskily. Dean glanced up and his jaw dropped as he took in the sight of his ex. "Mind if I sit here?" She flashed him a smile.

"Uh... no, go ahead." Dean said as he snapped his jaw shut and began moving the books so Ginny could sit across from him.

She smiled sweetly and sat down.

"What did you do to yourself?" Dean asked after a heavy silence.

"You don't like it?" Ginny pouted.

"No I don't."

"But you like Parvati." She snapped.

Dean groaned. "Is that what this is about?"

"Well its true isn't it?" She bit back.

"No." Dean shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry about all this, but with Parvati... we just started talking and... yeah." He said uncomfortably.

"Right." Ginny rolled her eyes feeling the pain of her recent breakup return.

"What I mean to say is that I like her for her you know? Not for what she looks like. Same as how I liked you for whom you are..."

"Liked?" Ginny repeated back.

"I'm sorry." Dean gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sure you are." Ginny said with tear filled eyes as she stood and walked out of the dusty library.

And now here she was, sitting on the cold stone steps in the middle of the storm wet, crying, and dirty. She was pathetic, she tried to change who she was for a boy, something she always told herself she would never do.

The storm was still raging around her but Ginny wasn't paying attention. She couldn't see the rain coming down or the lightning rip open the sky, couldn't hear the thunder crack around her, couldn't feel the water soak through her skin. All she was focused on was the pain of the hole she now felt in her chest, the feel of the tears on her cheeks, the sting she felt behind her eyes as they continued to fill with the salty water.

"What's wrong with you?" A cold voice said interrupting her thoughts.

Ginny looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing there. She groaned and looked back out into the storm.

"Go away Malfoy." She said wiping her tears. Of course it would have to be Draco Malfoy to witness her crying.

He didn't go away though instead he sat down next to her without saying another word. Ginny refused to look over at him as she focused on the storm once more trying to get lost in it like she had been. It wasn't working though, since Draco had interrupted her thoughts Ginny found herself hyper aware of everything. The lightning seemed brighter, the thunder cracked louder, the rain pelted down harder; the sound of it hitting the castle steps and grounds pounding in her ears.

Since she had become more aware of everything around her and not just the pain she felt inside Ginny could finally feel the cold of the stormy air seep through her small dress and deep into her bones. Her joints began to painfully ache from the cold, she knew she should head into the school, maybe even soak in a hot bath to calm her and ward of the cold, but she couldn't move yet. She rubbed her arms in a vain attempt to warm her.

Suddenly there was movement beside her; Ginny didn't turn to see what Draco was doing even though her mind was screaming at her to do so. It didn't matter though within seconds it became clear what the movement was. A sudden weight was added to Ginny's shoulders followed by a sudden wave of warmth. She turned and looked at Draco with a shocked and confused expression.

"Thanks." She said in a shaky voice as she lightly fingered the heavy cloak.

Draco just shrugged in reply and continued to stare out at the storm.

An awkward silence overtook them. Draco was looking out across the grounds silently and Ginny was looking at Draco confused.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked after the silence became too much.

"I could ask you the same thing." Draco finally turned to face her taking in her flushed cheeks, red eyes, and fresh tear tracks.

"I mean why are you still out here? With me..." She clarified.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked instead of answering.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Obviously it's something." Draco said looking at her red eyes. "Talk to me."

Ginny hesitated for a moment. "Dean broke up with me." Her eyes became glassy with tears as she spoke the words out loud.

"I heard about that." Draco nodded. "I heard you got dumped." He added.

Ginny glared. Insensitive prat.

"Sorry." Draco smiled weakly. "I heard you two broke up."

"Yeah... because of Parvati Patil." She said through gritted teeth not knowing why she was saying all this to Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Really?" He seemed shocked. "He dumped you... er... _broke up _with you for her?"

"Yes." She spat bitterly.

"Wow."

Ginny nearly growled. She would have gotten up and left but her legs refused move.

"If it makes you feel any better I think Dean's an idiot." Draco added.

"Yeah, I know you don't like him." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean he's an idiot because he left you for her." He explained.

Ginny looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? You hate me."

"I don't hate every Weasley you know." He smirked. "You're brother yes, he's an idiot. But you... you're smart, you're not scared to hex anyone, and you're pretty."

Ginny blushed. She never thought she'd hear those words from Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked suddenly looking at her skimpy dress and high heeled shoes.

"Because I'm an idiot." Ginny sighed and looked down at the cold stone she was sitting on to hide the new tears that streamed down her cheeks. "I guess was trying to compete with Parvati." She smiled weakly even though this conversation was anything but happy.

"Well don't." He said sternly.

Ginny's head snapped up and her eyes hooked into Draco's. She hadn't realized how close he was sitting before but now she could feel his breath on her face every time he exhaled. His face was serious yet calm and comforting at the same time and his eyes seemed to shine in the dim moonlight. The sight of it all caused Ginny's breath to catch. Her eyes unfocused; was she closing them? Draco seemed to be coming closer. Yup, he was definitely coming closer.

The moment Ginny realized this Draco's lips were on hers. She sat there frozen for a few seconds before her eyes fluttered closed and she lightly moved her lips over his. It wasn't a lustful or passionate kiss, but it more exhilarating and meaningful than any kiss she shared with Dean or anyone else. Draco's hand came up to her cheek and he gently brushed away her straw tears with his knuckles before cupping her face.

Just as Ginny was starting to get lost in the kiss Draco broke it. Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled away. He was looking at her intently while she was looking back confused, why had he kissed her? What did it mean?

"Don't change." Draco said suddenly. "Nobody is worth that much." He added standing.

"Your cloak." Ginny said as she reached for the clasp.

"Keep it." Draco grinned down at her. "I have many."

Ginny smiled weakly and nodded.

"See you around Ginevra." With those last words Draco turned and walked back into the castle.

Ginny remained seated staring at the spot where Draco had just been. His words were repeating over and over in her head. _Don't change._ He was right, she realized looking down at her ridiculous outfit, nobody was worth that much. Ginny touched her fingers to her lips; they still tingled from the kiss she had shared with Draco moments earlier. As the tips of her fingers grazed over the sensitive flesh she finally realized what the kiss had meant.

He didn't like her, she knew that, she didn't like him either, she didn't hate him but she would never like Draco the way she liked Dean. No, the kiss hadn't been romantic, it had been comforting. He was showing her that she deserved more than Dean had ever given her, and that she would find it again in somebody else, he had kissed her purely to help her get over the harsh break up. Nothing more.

Even though the kiss wasn't passionate or romantic or lustful it had meant more to Ginny than any other, and she would remember it always.

_**A/N; **__Hope you all liked this. Pure fluff I know. I will not be continuing. I wrote this because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I know I should be continuing 'Stolen Memories' but I'm stuck on that one, sooooo.... as I said I'm posting this as a 'please bear with me' for all my readers of 'Stolen Memories' I am working on the next chapter and I will post soon. I promise. Thank you to all that took the time to read this fluff, and an extra HUGE thank you to all who review. Come on, you know you want to... the button is RIGHT THERE! Haha, thanks! Review!_


	2. Chapter 2 IMPORTANT

_**A/N;**__ Okay, so I thought I should post this Authors Note because I got a review from someone who obviously does not understand what Fanfiction is. _

'zoey101 much? it is pure fluff well i'd call it crap coz u stole the idea off someone else!  
btw there's this thing called copyright darl COME UP WITH YOUR OWN IDEAS BITCH'

_That is the review I got from an anonymous reviewer who calls herself '__**rhibop' **__Yes, I did get the idea from Zoey 101 and if you look at my disclaimer it does say that the plot is mine, reason for that is because I copied the same disclaimer I use in all my fics and forgot to remove that last bit. I DO NOT CLAIM THE PLOT AS MY OWN! And about the copyright; you're on a website where all people do is violate the copyright laws! It's called Fanfiction for a reason sweetie. _

_So before anyone else realizes that this plot is part of a TV show and decides to bitch me out remember a few things._

_I never intended on claiming the plot as my own._

_Authors get inspiration from EVERYTHING. I could have changed the plot enough to make it mine completely but I didn't want to._

_This is FANFICTION for fucks sake! FAN fiction. Copyright doesn't really apply here._


End file.
